


What If I Told You I Made It?

by Paul_and_Emma_Deserve_better



Category: Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hive Mind, I don't know I may have missed a few characters, I wrote this and want to cry, PTSD, This may hurt to read, assume I'll get to it eventually, ps this is pre-written, so if you see a tag up here, trama, your going to want to cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_and_Emma_Deserve_better/pseuds/Paul_and_Emma_Deserve_better
Summary: The apotheosis has been taken care of.For the most part.Many of the infected are still living among the non-infectedAnd they're doing a pretty great job of blending in...





	1. Practically Perfect.

Hatchetfield is still fucked. It has been for a few months now. It's just a little less singing and dancing. For the most part, the singing zombies were taken care of, brutally, but still, very few remain. I, fortunately, don't know anyone who died and then suddenly resurrected. Life is back to normal; simple, boring, uneventful, and Clivesdale still won't lift the bridge. Meaning, for those privileged enough to live outside Hatchetfield, we can't leave. No one comes in or out. All flights are still delayed until further notice, but as soon as the schedule returns to normal, I’m booking a one-way flight back to Guatemala with Paul. I’m back at my shitty job, serving shitty pastries, acting like this whole fiasco didn’t happen. You know, minus the singing and dancing, Beanies is an incredibly boring place to work, even after everyone almost kills you via musicals, which is something I never thought I’d say…  
“Hey, Em!” Paul waved as he walked into the shop holding a little brown bag. Beanies was extremely desolate today, so there wasn’t a line. Paul walked right up to the counter and handed me the bag. “I found this cute little bakery on the corner and I decided to grab you something!” I opened the bag and noticed a small cupcake decorated with white frosting and some pink sprinkles.  
“Aw, thanks, Paul!” I spoke grabbing the cupcake and taking a bite of it. It was actually really good and a lot better than any of the shitty pastries in the store.  
“Is it good?” I nodded taking another bite of the dessert. Paul smiled leaning on the counter as I finished off the pastry. I noticed that no one else was working here, so I came up with an idea.   
“Hey, do you want to, ya know, leave this place and go home?” I asked untying my apron as Paul smiled.   
“Sure.” I grabbed the money I made for today and walked around the counter holding my apron in one hand and the money in the other. I hung my apron up and flipped the sign on the door to notify people that we’re closed. Paul and I walked outside, I wrapped an arm around his back as we walked down the street to his car. Paul and I drove back to his house; it was small, but it was better than my apartment. I had been planning to move in at some point, but we had just decided to wind down for a few weeks. We made it back to his house, eventually. Paul parked the car and turned to me,  
“So, what do you want to do tonight?” I shrugged.  
“I don’t know, uh, robbing a bank?” Paul snickered.  
“Emma, I know there are barely any rules, but we can’t rob a bank. Thats still illegal”  
“Awww, there goes my Saturday night plans!” I stated sarcastically throwing my hands up in the air. Paul chuckled planting a kiss on my forehead. I giggled slightly before opening up the door and walking towards the house. Paul still hasn’t gotten me a key for the house so I just kinda stood there waiting for him to unlock the door. We eventually made it in safely and just decided to plop on the couch. We just sat there, talking about our days and shit. Nothing really interesting, but it’s kinda what we do just to reassure each other that we’re okay and the apotheosis isn’t coming back. “Do you want to watch something?” Paul nodded as I reached for the remote. “Bachelor?” I asked as he laughed.  
“Sure.” we ended up watching the season finale as he wrapped an arm around me. We sat there for half of the episode until I inevitably ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.


	2. Perfection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is going great for Emma and Paul...  
> or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering what the song is, its 'I know I'm a wolf' I found it by randomly shuffling an old playlist and said, "That sounds perfect."

I woke up an hour or two later to almost perfect singing. I prayed it was just the show, or maybe an ad, but why would it be? This is the Bachelor after all...  
“Paul?” I asked waking up and looking at him. He was singing in his sleep, he did wake up a few seconds after and I looked straight into his eyes. Bright, almost artificial, blue. Pauls' eyes were never blue, they were always like a grey-blue, not bright blue. I immediately assumed the worst and started to panic slightly.  
“Emma? Emma are you okay?” I panicked.  
“No, no, no, no, no.”  
“Emma, take a deep breath.” I tried to breathe in but I just couldn’t stop the tears. “Emma what's wrong?” there was a sense of urgency was woven into his voice.  
“Y-y-you’re not P-Paul, you’re, you’re one of them!” Paul looked concerned, but then a smile spread across his face, as he knew I had just caught on. My whole body shook as he laughed.   
“I didn’t think you’d figure that out this early.” I attempted to push Paul away but to no avail. He had a pretty tight grip on my shoulders.  
“Paul? Please, just let me go.” I started to sob harder, I was not going out without a fight, I attempted to pry his hands off of me, but to barely any success.   
“Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you. The show fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew.~” He sang as I attempted to pry his hands off of me.   
“Paul? Please stop!” I managed to get his hands off of me as threw him off the couch and to the floor. I attempted to hobble away, he grabbed my ankle forcing me down to the floor.  
“That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry.~” he continued to sing cornering me to the floor. “And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right. So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.” I whimpered attempting to force him off of me. “Stop resisting Em, just join us and you'll finally be happy.” I shook my head.  
“No! Paul Its all fake! Just snap out of it!” I broke down sobbing, I hated being this vulnerable at a time like this.  
“I’ve never been happier, Em. Why would I ever want to snap out of it?” The tears continued to flow, as Paul lifted a hand to cup my face. He used his thumb to wipe the recently shed tears. As I just sobbed harder attempting to push him off of me yet again. His voice sounded so artificial, it just didn’t even sound like Paul anymore. I felt my throat start to close up as I continued to fight him off, but yet again, to no avail. By now the singing had attracted others; I’m guessing that Paul forgot to lock the door as well. I continued to fight, but it didn’t help. I knew it was no use to fight off a horde of zombies who are completely stronger than me, but dammit, I was not about to go down not fighting! Some kicking and scratching later eventually earned me a bit of leeway to make a break for the door. In a perfect fucking world, I would have made it to the door and gotten help, but this isn’t a perfect world, now is it? Who knew that my busted-ass leg could really be this much of a burden. I stumbled to the door before being stopped by one of Paul’s friends or something. My leg just gave out, right then and there with my last thought being; this is it… This is exactly how I die...


End file.
